Turn of Fate
by D.Bunnie
Summary: LEMONS*** Jake & Bella are married and take a trip to Forks where they run into the cast of her favorite movies. Life is good...until it takes a turn of fate. AU/AH begins J/B but eventually E/B...stick with me...*** LEMONS...lots of lovely lemons...
1. Chapter 1 Anniversary

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ANNIVERSARY

Twelve years! Twelve years and three children ago I married my High School sweetheart, Jacob Black. I couldn't believe that Jacob arranged for this surprise mini-vacation for our anniversary.

Imagine my surprise when he showed up at my job and 'kidnapped' me under the amused eyes of my boss and coworkers! Apparently they were already in the know and made sure they were standing around to wave good-bye (amidst wolf whistles and clapping).

Jacob told me the bags were packed and my parents had agreed to watch our boys while we went away for four days to celebrate our anniversary. All I had to do was sit back and wonder where we were going!

I leaned my chair back and looked at my husband from half-closed eyes. At 34 yrs old he definitely looked different than he had when I met him at 15. But then again, after almost 20 years and three children, so did I.

Jacob's Native American ancestry, ever present in his bronze skin and black hair, was carried over to our kids. We were both overweight due to our less than physically active life style. While we kept busy with our boys, Sam age 10, Embry age 4 and Seth age 2, it wasn't necessarily the type of busy that equaled exercise, weight loss and proper nutrition for mom and dad.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob's amused voice interrupted my musings.

"The man I love." I replied, smiling over at him.

"Ah yes, I get that a lot. The women just can't get enough of staring at my studly face and form!" He smirked back at me.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Idiot." I laughed at him.

He has always been able to make me laugh. Never one to take life too seriously, he's been the perfect balance to my practical realism.

We just fit each other. We finished each other's sentences and thoughts. He was my soul mate and I felt so fortunate to have found him so early in my life.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Jacob was lightly tugging my hair.

"Wake up, beautiful," his voice teasing. "We're here."

"Where?" I asked curiously, looking around. I didn't see anything I recognized for a minute until we approached a sign on the highway that stated _Welcome to Forks_.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob, you brought me to Forks!"

He laughed at me, "Surprise! I figured we could stay at the local bed and breakfast for the next four days for our anniversary and we could do the tours and look around for all the hot spots from your books!"

One of my favorite book series takes place in Forks, Washington. The real life town had decided to take advantage of the series' popularity and set up tours taking people to all the places mentioned in the books and movies.

Of course, in true Hollywood fashion, the movies themselves weren't even filmed here, but the town does well on the merchandizing.

The scenery and beauty of the area is it's own selling point too. It's so green and peaceful up here.

Now, I love these books and I enjoy the movies a great deal too, but Jacob…well, Jacob is just not that great a fan. He likes them ok, but thinks I'm a little obsessed. Not all squealing fan girl or stalking cougar (most of the actors are about 10 yrs younger than I am after all) obsessed, but definitely addicted. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good love story and I've always been drawn to the fantasy genre…so no big surprise to me.

That Jake would not only think to bring me here, but to set it all up without any input from me, tells me exactly just how much he loves me.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you darling! I'm so excited, but I hope you won't be bored all weekend. Our anniversary isn't supposed to be all about me…it's supposed to be about us!" I worried, chewing on my bottom lip.

"I'll have fun because you'll be having fun. I may not be a huge fan, but it is entertaining watching you be one!" He smirked at me again.

It continues to amaze me that after all these years together that that smirk still had the power to make me wet. I hoped we got wherever we were going soon because I needed to tell my husband 'thank you' properly.

Jake finds it amusing that I have a little…_thing_…for some of the characters in my books…not the actors that portray them (although they are attractive enough)…but the characters themselves. I figured I could channel some of that _attraction_ Jake's way in addition to the lust he inspires in me and maybe, by the end of this trip, he'll not only be more gratified by my reactions than amused by them, but he might even be more of a fan.

My thoughts soon have me shifting in my seat, pressing my thighs together in an effort to ease some of the ache I'm suddenly feeling. I suppress a moan as my hormones spread desire through my body. Right now all I want is a room with a locked door and my husband.

I let out a silent breath of relief as Jake pulls into the parking area beside a charming bed and breakfast. I get out of the car and arch my back in relief at being able to stand upright. The drive wasn't horribly long, but I had also spent half a day sitting behind the reception desk at the clinic where I work, so I was a little stiff. No matter…I had plans that would limber up my stiff muscles soon enough.

Jake got our bags out of the trunk and, easily carrying them in one hand, grabbed my hand with the other to lead me into the lobby.

The place was very nicely decorated, but I would have to pay attention to all that later. My mind was on one thing right now and I decided to give Jake a little hint.

When he put down the bags and spoke to the proprietor about checking in, I discreetly slid my hand under the tail of his shirt and ran my fingertips lightly across his lower back. I felt him shudder slightly as his breath hitched and his words broke off, only for a moment before he picked it back up again, but enough to know he'd gotten the message. That area of his back had always been one of his most erogenous areas and I used that to my advantage as I teased Jake into matching my arousal.

I had my eyes closed when I heard Jake clear his throat. He was smirking at me again with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

He picked up the bags again and led the way up the stairs to our room. He put in the key and opened the door, gesturing for me to enter the room. I barely got a look at our room before Jake had tossed our bags to the side and I found myself pressed up against the closed door with Jake's mouth attacking mine.

"You little minx. God, you know what it does to me when you touch my back like that…I need you…right here…right now." He muttered against my lips before tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

I trailed my hand down between us and moaned into his mouth when I found him already hard for me. The hot moisture gathering between my legs scented the air around us with heady arousal.

Jacob groaned at my touch and began unbuttoning my pants. I stroked his hard length and felt him tremble before moving my own hands to his waistband.

"I can't wait, Bella…I have to have you now."

"Yes." I whimpered as his lips trailed down to my neck. My knees buckled as he gave a little nip to my collarbone. I pushed his pants and boxers down and he stepped out of them after kicking his shoes off.

I started to wrap my hand around him when he suddenly dropped to his knees, taking my slacks and panties with him. He lifted my feet, removing my heels and sliding my feet out my pant legs one at a time. When he placed my feet back down he had them set apart so that I stood spread open in front of him.

Jake leaned forward and inhaled deeply before he suddenly placed his tongue on me. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair, gripping tightly, as I felt my knees begin to tremble. My first climax ripped through me and I stifled a scream as I my knees finally gave out and I slid to the floor.

Jake slid over me and braced himself above me.

"I love you." He declared as with one smooth motion he plunged into me, joining us together in an act as old as time.

I gasped, "I love you too," as his body rocked into mine over and over again. My own hips thrusting up to meet him, desperately seeking my second release. My hands traced up his chest to touch his sensitive nipples, rolling and pinching them, until he threw his head back with a growl. He looked back down at me and his eyes had gone dark with arousal.

"Come with me Bella. Go over with me…NOW." He demanded and the order was all it took for my body to shudder as we went over the edge together.

Jake collapsed, half on me and half on the floor, trying to keep his weight off of me, allowing me to gasp in air. I felt my heart rate begin to settle back as the rush of lust and need were temporarily sated. Jacob chuckled and I looked over at him questioningly.

"Maybe, next time, we might make it to the bed?"

**A/N: Show me the love...I know this is classed as an Edward and Bella story...but it's going to take some time to get there...stick with me and I hope you love 'my' Jacob as much as I do! Leave me the reviews if you want me to continue the story...this is my first 'lemony' attempt...let me know if it's a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Tourist

AU-AH

Set up: Everyone except Bella and Jacob are actors in a popular movie series that have become a nat'l phenomenon. Bella works as a Medical Receptionist and is married to Jacob who is an IT specialist for a hospital in the Seattle area.

PLAYING TOURIST

We did make it to the bed for the next round. Our initial torrent of passion spent, we made love sweetly. The rise and crest came slowly, tenderly and when we had both gone over the edge once again, it ended on a sigh.

We snuggled for about an hour, talking softly of our boys, our marriage and our love for each other. We listened to the soft patter of the falling rain on the roof and agreed that we found the sound comforting. Eventually, we agreed to get up and take a shower before dinner.

I turned on the facet and stepped into the shower reveling in the heat. Jake opened the curtain and stepped in after me.

"Too hot! Must you always boil us alive?" His complaint, one I'd heard a thousand times, was good-natured albeit true enough. I liked the water HOT and he preferred the water warm.

"If you don't like it hot, babe, wait your turn!" I told him, looking at him over my shoulder.

He brushed my wet hair away from shoulder and leaned in to press a kiss on the shoulder blade. He nipped at my neck and I suppressed a moan.

"I can take it hot…there is something to be said for the steam after all."

His hands, already slick with soap, slid around to cup my breasts. He pulled me back until I was flush against him as his fingers began to pluck gently at my nipples. I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulders as I felt him harden behind me.

One of his talented hands slid down my body until he cupped my heat. I shifted my leg slightly and he took the invitation and plunged his finger inside me. I gasped and felt my body quiver. I reached behind me to stroke him, matching the rhythm he'd set with his hand.

"More, Jake, please, more…" I whimpered.

He accordingly added a second finger and pumped them harder and faster into my moist center. He flicked his thumb over that most sensitive nub and I felt my legs begin to tremble.

"Come for me Bella…" He moaned into my ear as I increased my own pace, sliding up and down the hard length of him.

He curled his fingers into me, hitting that ultra sensitive soft spot inside of me and I came, crying out his name and tightening my own hold. He dropped his head onto my shoulder as I felt his own release rip through him.

We stood together, shuddering in the aftermath, and waited for our breaths to steady.

"If we're going to make it to dinner, without everyone down there knowing why we were late…we should probably actually take our shower!" I admonished him teasingly.

"You think there's anyone in this house who _doesn't_ know what we've been up to?" He teased me back.

I felt the blush cover me from head to toe. God, I hoped we hadn't been _that_ loud.

We finished showering, got dressed and made our way downstairs to the dining room. We weren't, apparently, the last people to show up, but we weren't the first either.

There was an older couple standing near the hutch where a couple bottles of wine had been set out. They turned and smiled at us kindly as we walked into the room hand in hand. I blushed, wondering if they had heard us earlier and desperately hoping that wasn't the case. I was accustomed to keeping as quiet as possible since there were normally three kids in the house, but I couldn't be sure that I'd done the same here.

"Hello, dears. Did you just arrive today?" The woman looked like the epitome of everyone's favorite grandmother. Happy, kind, sweet and ready to hand out freshly baked cookies upon request.

"Yes ma'am." I replied respectfully.

"Oh…none of this ma'am stuff…my name is Olive and this is my husband, George. You two here on your honeymoon?"

"Thank you, Olive. My name is Bella and this is my husband, Jacob. And no, not our honeymoon, we're here celebrating our 12 yr anniversary."

"You don't look old enough to have been married for 12 yrs! You must have been very young when you met? Do you have children?"

"Olive, they may not want to tell you their life story, dear." Her husband humorously interjected.

"Oh posh, George. They don't mind…do you dears?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't mind," and we told them how'd we'd met as sophomores and how we'd ended up where we were.

They were very polite listeners and George poured us both a glass of wine. I had just finished the tale when the other two sets of couples staying here came into the room for dinner. George offered himself as sommelier for the newcomers and our hostess entered the room and directed us to sit.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The food was delicious and the company was a lot of fun. We discovered that we were all fans…well the women were, the husband's were mostly just tolerant. We were the newest arrivals and everyone was very happy to tell us what there was to do and what things we definitely shouldn't miss. We sat around talking for a couple hours before excusing ourselves to bed.

I was exhausted. I'd worked half a day, then driven several hours to get here, had had sex and made love to my husband several times, had a couple glasses of wine and then spent a couple hours talking and socializing. I was more than ready for some sleep. I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

We got ready for bed and gratefully crawled under the covers. Jake pulled me back into him to spoon, rested his hand lightly on my breast (his favored way to sleep), and kissed me on the back of my head as we both dropped off the sleep.

I awoke to the soft light of morning streaming through the window and the gentle touch of my husbands lips on my back. I sighed and rolled slightly to give him better access. So often, in our busy lives, we didn't get the chance to wake slowly, lovingly.

My breath caught as his gently hands swept down the length of me and then back up to cup my rear where he squeezed lightly. We quietly moaned in unison, together in the building arousal.

Jake placed a kiss on my low back before rolling me over to face him. His face, level with my naval, looked up at me wearing that smirk.

"I want to taste you. I want to feel you rise up under my mouth and I want to feel your release when you let go. Then, I'm going to bury myself into your heat and push us both over the top."

I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt the moisture pooling between my legs. My arousal was instant and my need was growing quickly. When I opened my eyes again, it was to stare into Jake's knowing gaze.

Holding my eyes with his, he slid his hand down between my thighs and slid a finger through my slick heat. My hips bucked under his electric touch.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Mine." He claimed me verbally in the same instant that he thrust his fingers into me.

"Yes." I said again.

I watched his eyes, alight with longing for me, as he dipped his mouth to me and began using his tongue, teeth and fingers to work me. My body coiled tighter and tighter as I felt myself going higher.

My eyes wanted to close, but I was trapped in Jake's gaze, hot and passionate as he drove me ruthlessly to peak. And then I was over and biting my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming out his name.

Before I could catch my breath, before my body had ceased its tremors and my walls had stopped convulsing, he had sheathed himself deeply inside of me. Instantly, I peaked again.

"Go again." Jake's voice was husky in my ear. "Go up and over again, with me, this time."

He pumped himself in and out of me, fast and deep, he pulled almost completely out before plunging back hard into me. I lifted my hips to match his rhythm, desperate again to reach that peak.

Jacob twined his fingers with mine and raised them over my head. I rose up and latched my mouth onto his, tasting myself on his lips, as I began to convulse once more. Jake groaned into my mouth as he erupted inside of me and we stilled as we rode out our orgasms, finally collapsing in a panting heap on the bed.

I turned my head to look at him. I was the most fortunate of women, to have a kind, wonderful, loving, considerate and passionate man such as Jake, to love me and want me, even after all these years.

"Good morning, my lover." I smiled at him. No more stiff muscles for me. I felt juiced and ready to take on the day!

"Morning, darling." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"How about we grab a shower and some breakfast and head out for the day? Who knows how long this sun might last…we could do the majority of the tours and sight-seeing while the vamps are all safely hiding indoors?"

I smacked him on his naked butt and jumped out of bed. "Idiot." I laughed while shaking my head. "I get to go first. Love you." I told him and sprinted for the bathroom.

**A/N: I'm not sure I'm going to continue this story or not...I've only had the one review, so I'm not sure how much the others are enjoying this or not. Please R&R and let me know if I should keep going... Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sightseeing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Thanks to the few people who have left reviews. I'm enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you're enjoying reading it. So, here's the next chapter...**

SIGHTSEEING

The B&B offered a light but delicious breakfast and to our delight; we could request a picnic lunch for later complete with basket and bottle of wine. We decided to take them up on that and stick to our sightseeing in town for the morning and take our lunch to La Push in the afternoon.

The morning was beautiful. Slightly overcast but not raining and cool rather than chilly. Jake and I walked hand in hand into town, chatting about our plans and the phone call we'd make to the kids tonight. Jake had promised them when he left them at my parents that we would call tonight to tell them goodnight and so I could sing them their 'nite-nite' song. This months' song was _Jesus Loves Me_.

I loved our children dearly, but I had to admit that this time away from the noise and 'fighting' was so refreshing! Some day's, the noise is so intense that I just know I'm losing my mind. Times have been a little tight recently and we were unable to afford a larger car after the birth of Seth, so I was still driving my little Saturn Ion with a car seat and two booster seats back and forth everyday. I had to drop off the two younger boys to daycare, then take Sam to a before school program where he would catch a bus to school an hour later and then get myself to work. Then do it all again in reverse at the end of the day. It was exhausting and I would do almost anything for a mini-van just to be able to spread the kids apart from each other a little more. I never would have imagined that there would come a time when I would stare at the mini-vans on the highway with envy and longing…but that day is now.

"So, what do you want to do first my love?" Jake turned his head and smiled down at me, interrupting my thoughts.

"I just want to walk around and look at everything. Maybe head our way over to the place that does the tour bus thing. That would probably take us to lunchtime and we could pick up our lunch and head to the beach for the afternoon."

"What? No shopping? No souvenirs? No T-shirts with Edward Masen's picture on them?" Jacob's eyes were alight with humor as he teased me.

I didn't wear T-shirts out in public so I slept in them instead. I had bought a T-shirt with a picture of my favorite 'vampire' family on a spur of the moment decision and Jake had teased me relentlessly. I had pointed out at the time, that I'd gotten the shirt with the whole group because I figured it was only fair that if I got to sleep with Carlisle and Edward that he got to sleep with Alice, who was his own favorite.

"Careful there darling or I might buy the pillowcases and furry blanket for our bed!" I teased him back as I nudged him with my shoulder.

Jake threw back his head and laughed then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Who knew you could fight dirty? Ok…I promise to put a moratorium on the major teasing for the remainder of our trip…but only the major teasing! After all, you're so damn cute when you blush that I just can't help myself."

I blushed, as he knew I would and he smirked at me. God, how I loved this man…I couldn't imagine my life without him. I would be so incomplete without this second half to my soul.

"Fine. But just to forewarn you…I plan to buy stuff tomorrow anyway. I just didn't want to lug it around all over the place today!" I laughed at the chagrined look on his face and snuggled in closer to his side, wrapping my arm around his waist. He muttered 'figures' and then chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and briefly resting his cheek on my head.

We found the little depot that the tour bus left from and got in the queue for the next tour, leaving in about 15 min. I looked around at all the people waiting with us and was gratified to see that there were several people around our own age and not just a bunch of giggly teenagers. No offense to the teens of course, I remember what it was to be one after all, but I was still relieved to see other mature women just as interested in this story as I was.

The tour was fascinating. Judging by some of the questions asked of the tour guide, there were still people confused by the lack of 'familiarity' to the sights around us. The guide very patiently explained that the tour was based off the sights in the books and not what was seen in the movies as they weren't filmed here. It was fun, more fun than I had really been expecting. It was a kind of immersing of oneself into the story. I imagined it would be fun to do something like this with other books, ones with more history, like _Gone with the Wind _or _Pride and Prejudice._

We finished up and began the walk back to the B&B, stopping a couple times for those silly touristy type pictures you just can't seem to resist…a stop in front of Forks High School and another outside the hospital and yet another outside the police station. It was fun, it was silly and it had been an incredibly relaxing day so far.

I got in the car as Jake ran in to collect our picnic lunch and a blanket. He came back out, loaded up the car and we headed out to La Push for our lunch. It was cooler out by the water and Jake had thoughtfully grabbed my sweater from our room. He didn't need one. I teased Jake constantly, since these books had come out, about him being my werewolf. Jake's body had this amazing ability to regulate his body temperature so that he was rarely too cold or too hot. His normal temp also ran a bit higher than average…not quite 108 deg but somewhere around 99.3 deg constant. It was great on cold nights…he was better than a heated blanket!

We followed our directions out to First Beach and set up. I closed my eyes and listened to the surf. It was one of the most beautiful sounds in my world, right up there with the sound of rain on a metal roof and the deep belly laugh of a baby.

Jake handed me a glass of wine and I looked at the spread before me. Wow, this place pulls out all the stops. There was a wedge of Brie with some crackers (they had offered caviar too, but neither of us was very fond of it), followed by a lettuce wedge salad, BBQ chicken, baked potatoes and a fabulous homemade cherry pie slice for each of us. It was the most elegant picnic I'd ever been on. Everything was perfect and so filling.

I repacked the basket and set it aside before turning to find Jake lying down on the blanket with his arms open for me. I lay down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder and draping my arm around his torso.

"I know I should feel guilty for saying this, feeling this…but right at this moment…I don't even miss the kids. What kind of a mom says that?" I sighed.

"A normal and honest one! We're allowed to enjoy time alone. I don't miss the kids in this moment either, but I also know that that doesn't mean we love them any less. We needed this break. Some time for the two of us…to concentrate on the two of us. If we don't do things like this to keep our marriage strong, what will we end up with to offer to our children? I think it's important that they know that we love each other and want to spend time together. I think it helps reassure them that our marriage is strong and not falling down around them like so many of their friends' parents' marriages."

"You're right, but I still feel guilty saying it."

We laid there in silence for a long while, Jake stroking my arm and shoulder with his hand, content just to be alone together. I was actually starting to drift off when Jake placed his other hand under my chin and tilted my mouth to his. The kiss was soft, tender…dreamy. The kind that starts slow and builds in intensity. I was beginning to tremble with need when he dropped his hand to my breast and lightly brushed over my nipple. I gasped slightly and covered his hand with my own pulling away from the kiss.

"Jacob, we're on a public beach and I don't know about you, but I'd like to confine my time spent at the Forks Police Station to taking a picture _outside_ of it instead of seeing what the inside of one of the cells looks like." I dropped a light kiss on his pouting lips and sat up.

Jake moaned and dropped his arm over his eyes before he started laughing. He moved his arm and looked at me with those dancing eyes still darkened by desire. "I forgot." He told me, still chortling merrily.

"Forgot what precisely?"

"I forgot where we were. After all these years, you can still turn me on so completely that I forget time and place."

I smiled at him. Unless you have someone looking at you as he did, wanting you as he did, I don't think it's possible to understand the kind of _power_ that kind of statement makes you feel. It didn't matter that I was 34, that I had had three children, that I had stretch marks from bearing those children or that I was carrying more weight than was recommended for someone of my stature. When he looked at me like that, I was beautiful, I was sexy, I was a woman…his woman…and he wanted me and that was powerful. The knot of desire coiled and tightened in my belly and it took all my will power to remember where we were.

I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"Come on handsome. Let's take a look around the reservation, I think they might have a Cultural center of some sort…it would be fascinating to learn the actual Quileute history."

"Cool. I like learning about different Native American cultures. We should have plenty of time to do that before heading back for dinner."

We found the center and spent a wonderful hour looking around and talking to the young woman working there. One of the first things she told us and I imagine told everyone who came by, was there should not be any attempt at cliff diving while in La Push. There actually wasn't a safe place to do that from, the water around the cliffs being too shallow and rocky. Cliff diving wasn't on our list of 'to do's' but I could see how it was important to let people know that. I wondered how many injuries had occurred from tourists coming out here and jumping without checking first.

We made it back in time for dinner and spent another wonderful hour conversing with our 'house mates' about everyone's day before excusing ourselves and heading up to our room.

We got ready for bed and I sat down on the edge to try to work through the tangles in my hair. The wind at the beach had blown it all over the place. Jake came and sat down behind me, his legs on either side of mine and took the brush out of my hand.

"Let me do that, darling." He said as he gently began working the brush through the knots. "I love your hair. The color reminds me a warm, rich mahogany, the kind that shows those bright flashes of red once it's been polished. It's so soft and so beautiful. I love that you wear it long. I love having it fall forward like a curtain over us when you're riding me. I love tangling my hands in it when I kiss you or when you have your mouth on me." I trembled and drew in a shaky breath as Jacob moved my hair aside to kiss my neck.

I felt him trail kisses up my neck to my earlobe before he gently drew my lobe into his mouth to lightly suck on it. I moaned softly and felt him grow hard against my back. He leaned away from me slightly to pull my nightshirt over my head and place his hands over my breasts. I shuddered with renewed longing.

"Open your eyes darling."

I hadn't been aware that I had closed my eyes, but I did as he asked and as I stared into his dark, desirous gaze, I realized that I was sitting in front of the vanity mirror over the dresser. The bed sat high enough that I could see all the way to our knees before it cut off. I blushed and started to look away but he stopped me.

"No, Bella. Watch us. Watch what you do to me. Watch how you react to my touch. See how your body trembles when I touch your breasts like this," and so saying he brushed his fingertips over my nipples and I whimpered. "See how your thighs clench in an effort to relieve some of the desire you're feeling and how your back arches, wanting more of my touch. Feel my heavy breathing on your neck and hear the shakiness in my voice. Feel my erection pressing into your back, throbbing and pulsing with need for you."

I was still blushing, but I couldn't look away. I watched as he lowered his mouth to my neck and bit me lightly. I watched as he trailed one hand down to that juncture between my legs and spread my legs apart so that he could touch me. I saw the moisture glistening between my legs as he entered me with his finger, slowly moving in and out. I heard my moan and saw my hips thrust forward into his hand. I watched him add another finger and pick up the pace of his movements and I watched my orgasm rip through my body.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. When you come apart for me, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He turned me to face him, my legs straddling his waist, and he kissed me as he lowered me onto him and I took him into my heat.

A shudder rippled through him as he moaned out my name. He filled me so completely and each time it surprised me to feel him moving inside of me, every movement lighting new fires of longing. He used his hands on my hips to help me rise and fall. He lowered his mouth and took one of my nipples into his own wet heat and suckled me deeply. My head fell back and I felt his hands tighten on my hips. Our movements became more urgent as the wave rose up inside us before it crested on our combined moans and I felt his release inside me and my second orgasm tightened and pulsed around him.

Jake fell backwards onto the bed, taking me with him and we lay there, panting, our hearts racing and small tremors running through us.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Hmmm?" I wasn't up to talking yet.

"Making love to you in front of a mirror. I thought it would so hot…and it was, oh God, I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter in my life than having you watch us together."

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks again and damned the insufferable habit.

"It was kind of embarrassing, you know I don't like looking at myself…but yes, once I got over that, it was pretty hot." I agreed. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bella. Until my heart stops beating, it's only yours."

We scooted up on the bed and turned out the side lamps, snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep holding onto each other.

A04C2B81-CCBA-6374-993F-67EB552EE567

1.03.01

A04C2B81-CCBA-6374-993F-67EB552EE567

1.03.01


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Here is the initial meeting everyone's been waiting for... thanks again for reading and enjoying...please leave your reviews so I know what I'm doing right or wrong! **

ENCOUNTERS

I woke before Jake the next morning and I lay there looking at him as he slept. I knew his face. I knew every expression and look that came over it, but I didn't often get to see him asleep. Jacob was an earlier riser than I was, so this was a rare moment for me. I placed my hand on the side of his face and he automatically turned into it with a slight smile and sigh. This connection we had was felt even through the barriers of sleep. I wondered how long it would take me to get him awake and aware…

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, trailing my mouth over his jaw and down the length of his neck. I smoothed my hands down his chest, paying gentle attention to his nipples. I heard a soft moan and felt his hips shift under the blankets. I followed my hands with my mouth, leaving small kisses and soft nips over his torso. I lightly laved one of his nipples with my tongue and he groaned a little louder. I stole a brief glance at his face and verified that he was still asleep.

I continued my path downwards, taking the blankets with me on this path of exploration. I found him hard, hot and straining. It still amazed me to feel that length of steel with the silk cover. So soft yet so firm…the contrast was fascinating.

I took him in my hand and he moaned. I ran my tongue from the base to the tip of him and he quivered. I lowered my mouth over him and he arched his back with a gasp. Success? I swirled my tongue around him and began to move my mouth up and down…

"God, Bella! Oh God, please don't stop...you feel so good."

Yes…Success! He was awake now and writhing for me. I felt my own moisture begin to gather, but I ignored it until Jake was panting, desperate for release…and I stopped, climbing over his body until I was poised over him.

I reached down between us and took him in my hand.

"Please baby, I need to be inside you."

I shook my head…not yet…he wasn't quite whimpering yet.

I began to use him, stroking the tip of him back and forth through my moisture, over my opening and against that tight bundle of nerves that craved the touch of him. Over and over again, I continued to pleasure myself until I felt him quake beneath me and a whimper came from his throat. I felt my own orgasm begin to move through me and I sank suddenly, quickly onto him and shattered.

Jake cried out my name and I began to ride him, quick, hard movements. He reared up and took my breast into his mouth. My head fell forward, enclosing us in the curtain of my hair as Jake grabbed my hips and helped me keep the rhythm I'd established. Thrusting upwards, meeting me as I plunged down onto him.

Our breath was coming in pants now and our movements were frantic. Jake snaked a hand down between us and found me, hot, wet and extremely sensitive…I threw my head back and cried out his name and as my body constricted around him, his hold on my hips tightened as his back arched up as a guttural cry ripped from him. I rode out our orgasms until we had come back down and I collapsed on his chest, shuddering.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and turned his head to press a kiss to my temple.

"I love you, my Bella. That was one hell of a wake up call darling!"

"You're welcome, lover." I giggled. It _had_ been wonderful!

"Let's shower, Jacob. I want to go shopping!" I jumped out of bed and retrieved my clothes for the day.

"Ugh," Jake pulled the pillow over his face, "there went the good buzz from my wake up call…shopping…I forgot that that was the plan for the day."

I picked up the other pillow and tossed it at him. He jumped out of the bed, startling me, and chased me, shrieking, into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, woman. I need to shower too and if I get in there with you, I'll come up with better things to do than get ready to go shopping." He smacked me lightly on the rear and I looked over my shoulder to see him leering at me comically while waggling his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing, kissed him quickly and jumped in the shower before he could grab me.

We finished up getting ready for the day and went downstairs to see what was being offered for breakfast. After a brief meal, we once again set off down the street for the little town.

We brought our jackets today as the weather looked like it might not hold out for us. I had a great time finding silly mementoes for the kids and unusual memorabilia that I hadn't seen anywhere else. We laughed and joked our way from store to store, Jake teasing me for the things I gave in and bought and my return teasing when I caught him staring at a poster of Alice Brandon.

We had just entered the last store we planned to hit before lunch when I came to an abrupt stop. I stared hard at the man standing in front of me. He had his head bent while reading a small piece of paper. His head was covered with a gray knit cap and he had at least one days' worth of growth on his face, but I knew that profile.

I leaned into Jacob and whispered, "What was that you said yesterday about the vamps coming out when the sun went away?"

Jacob looked at me quizzically and I shook my head slightly.

I walked over to the young man, who hadn't yet noticed me, and said very quietly, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Edward Masen's head snapped up and he looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" His eyes darted away briefly, possibly looking for an escape route in case things got crazy.

"No, we've never met, but despite the attempt at a disguise, I do know who you are." I kept my voice low and conversational. I was not trying to 'out' him to the public after all.

"Um..." the poor man looked like a deer in the headlights and I continued to stay calm, hoping that I might actually be able to have a conversation with him.

Jacob came and stood by my shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist and grinning at Edward.

"What's up?" Jacob was as nonchalant as always. I rolled my eyes a little and grinned.

"My name is Bella Black and this is my husband, Jacob. It's very nice to meet you. Have the studios changed their minds and decided to film part of the last film here after all?" I held my hand out and he automatically reached out to shake my hand followed by Jake's.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm…"

"It's ok. We know who you are, you don't have to say it out loud…someone might hear you!" I interrupted him with a smile.

That surprised a small bark of laughter from him. He looked bemused and curious as he stared between us.

"You are not like my normal fans at all…wait…you are fans?" Edward's face dropped a little as the other possibilities ran through his head.

"I am, Jake's just along for the ride… I figured that you probably have to deal with the squealing fan girls far to frequently for your peace of mind and would probably prefer NOT to have to run for cover or sign autographs to the possibly hundreds of young girls in town today. Not to mention, I'm a little too old for that kind of behavior myself, so I thought I'd try the 'mature' approach."

He sighed, "Thank you for that. No one's even supposed to know we're in town, but I got drafted to run into town to pick up some stuff since I'm not filming this afternoon. I'd hoped to be able to run in, grab what I needed and leave, but…um…I'm not sure where to look." He blushed…I mean seriously blushed and I couldn't resist asking.

"No one will find out you're here from us, so no worries there. I have to ask though, what could you possibly be picking up that would make you blush like that?" I wasn't sure where I'd gotten the nerve to tease him, but I was very comfortable with Edward and could tell that he'd relaxed in our presence as well.

"Wait…let me guess," Jake jumped in and with a wink at Edward finished with, "you're getting condoms?"

Edward blushed even deeper and shook his head. "NO…no…I've got…I mean, I'm good there…I mean…oh never mind!" He finished up, completely flustered.

"Ignore Jake…he can't help himself. Would you like some help with whatever it is you're here for?" I offered a smile, hoping to make him comfortable with us again, as I reached up and smacked Jacob on the back of the head.

Edward chuckled and mumbled softly, "Alice, Rose and Esme sent me out. They all have to film and apparently…I don't know…I guess, when women spend a lot of time together, their…um…their…" his voice trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Jake started laughing and I couldn't resist a small laugh of my own. "Their monthly cycles synchronize and everyone has bitch week at the same time?" I finished for him, watching him squeeze his eyes shut and nod frantically.

"Man, you are so single!" Jake teased him smugly, self-riotous in his own status of a married man who had made many such trips on my behalf.

"I know it! I was in fear for my life when they ganged up on me like that so I agreed and didn't really think about it until I got here. I don't have a clue where to even look for that kind of stuff and I didn't want to ask for help and start the stampede…"

"Not to mention the news reports that would go out when it was reported you were here and what you had purchased."

He paled. All the color from the blushes just drained from his face in that single instant.

"I…hadn't even _thought_ of that!"

"Would you like some help?" I offered again. I held out my hand again, this time for the scrap of paper where I assumed Edward's directions for product purchase could be found.

"Oh my God…seriously? Please! I will owe you so big!" He handed me the paper and looking down I saw the '_order'_ for three small boxes of tampons.

"Hmmm…owe us huh? Well…I'll have to think of that one. Be right back boys…" and I walked away towards the feminine hygiene aisle.

I quickly found the required boxes and took them to the counter. The clerk rang them up with only a slightly curious look on her face. I laughed lightly, "This is my punishment for allowing my daughter to invite two girlfriends to accompany us for the week! The hormones at our cabin are indescribable!"

She laughed with me. "I believe it! I raised three girls myself and the most hellish years of my life were the 4 years when they were all teenagers and still living in the same house! _You_ are a brave woman!" She shook her head in age-old sympathy of the plights of mom's everywhere and handed me my bag and the receipt. "Have a great day and I hope everything levels back out!"

"Thank you. You have a nice day too!" I walked away with a backwards wave and smile.

"Mission accomplished. Here's your bag." I handed the brown paper sack to Edward and winked at the look of gratitude he gave me.

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver. You didn't even remind me to give you the money for the…stuff! Here take the money the ladies sent with me. I feel like I should tip you or something for rescuing me like that! I know…the favor I owe you! How would you like to come back to the set with me?"

I know my jaw dropped open because Jake put a finger under my chin to close it again.

"You have just made a friend for life, man! She's really going to have to struggle not to let people know you all are out here now! She's going to have to wait to brag about it until you all leave. This is great." Jake was laughing his head off with the knowledge that I would have to sit on this experience for an undetermined amount of time.

"Idiot," I smacked his arm lightly, "I'd love to see the set. That sounds like a more than adequate payback for this favor. Thank you." I tried to reply with as much dignity as I could, but it was difficult with Jacob shaking with laughter next to me.

Edward grinned…"Great, you can follow me or the two of you can ride with me and I'll make sure you get a lift back to wherever you're staying. You can meet the rest of the gang too! We should get back in time for the food spread in the dining tent, so I can even 'treat' you to lunch!"

"We'll go ahead and follow you, that way we don't inconvenience anyone later on. Can you give us a lift to our car? We walked into town. Then you won't have to wait for us and run the risk of being 'spotted' by anyone else."

"No problem. My driver's outside…"

We followed Edward outside and it was only then I became aware of the two men trailing us. His bodyguards were very good at blending into the surroundings so that they didn't draw attention to Edward. A van with dark windows pulled up and the five of us piled in. Jacob gave the driver directions to the B&B and we sat back to chat with our new-found acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5 On the Set

**A/N: I have never been on a movie set, let alone one that is supposed to be 'hidden' so I have no idea how tight security might be...it's fiction...I get to make the rules! LOL **

**On a personal note: Ice and snow storms, sick kids, power outages and the holidays have prevented me from getting this update out as quickly as I would have liked...sorry about that and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Stephenie Meyer stills owns all things Twilight, but I'm so happy getting to play in her world a little.  
**

ON THE SET

EPOV

I'm not sure what it is about these two people that have me so completely at ease. I felt like I had known them for ages and had been friends with them forever. I was very grateful not only for the rescue Bella had provided in the purchasing of the items the ladies had requested I pick up, but also for the calm and almost confidential way they had approached me to begin with. It was unusual, in my experience, for a fan to show that level of consideration when meeting someone famous out in public. I was probably going to be subjected to a lecture by the others after Bella and Jacob left the set, for the risks involved in bringing someone from outside the set in, but I thought that it might not be so bad after they spent some time with us. These two were just inherently friendly and trust worthy and I'm normally a good judge of character. I didn't think we had anything to worry about.

I studied them while we chatted in the van. They sat close together, holding hands and Bella had her head resting on Jacob's shoulder. He was tall, about 6'4", somewhat overweight, but an attractive man nonetheless. He appeared to be of Native American descent while his wife was Caucasian. She was smaller, about 5'4", also somewhat overweight, but very pretty with long, slightly wavy hair, the color of mahogany and beautiful, liquid chocolate eyes that lit up with her laughter. If I had to guess, I'd put their ages around the upper 20's or lower 30's. They appeared to be very happy and very much in love. I felt a brief twinge of jealousy at that thought and again found myself wondering if I would ever find that for myself.

We arrived at their B&B and I waited for them to get into their car so that they could follow us back to the set. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle to let him know I was bringing some people back to me. He was the least likely to flip out about it and I figured between he and Jasper, they could keep the powers-that-be calm when informing them that 'outsiders' would be coming in!

"Hello, Edward. Did you accomplish your mission?" Carlisle chuckled at the predicament his wife and the other two women had put me in today.

"Haha, Carlisle, very funny. As a matter of fact I did...but…not without some help!"

"Help?"

"Yeah. I was recognized in town by a woman and her husband and they approached me to…chat."

"I told you that hat wasn't enough to disguise you! So, we're outed huh? How long before the story breaks in the paper? You know the brass isn't going to be happy about this…"

"We're fine actually. Bella and Jacob were very discreet when they approached me. No screaming, no hysterics, no jumping up and down! It was just a very calm and quiet approach and conversation. Bella wouldn't even allow me to introduce myself on the off chance that someone might hear my name!"

"Wow…that's unusual! You got lucky there…but you said they helped you? How?"

"Well, geez, you know I've never had to buy that stuff before! I was looking at the paper and trying to figure out where to even start looking for it when Bella asked me how come I was so flustered. I stammered out an explanation, my face beet red the whole time and she laughed lightly and offered to make the purchase for me. I wasn't about to refuse that kind of a rescue. She even came up with an off the cuff, but completely believable excuse to the clerk regarding why she was picking up three boxes instead of one! "

"Oh man! Too funny…the girls are going to crack up that you had to get help from some strange woman. That was kind of her though to help you out like that."

"Yes, it was, so I…um…wanted to tell them Thanks and all so…I…invited them to follow me back to the set to meet everyone and join us in the food tent." The last part of that statement came out very rushed as I tried to get it out before Carlisle could interrupt me. Instead, I was met with silence on the other end.

"Um…Carlisle?"

"Do you think that's wise, Edward?" Carlisle asked me softly. "I mean they seem nice and all, but you're trusting them to not go to the media or share with friends that we're out here and you just met them."

" I know, but I just have this feeling about them that tells me they can be trusted. I mean, it's not like I can read their minds or something, but I feel like I've known them for years. It'll be ok!"

"Ok, Ed…you're usually a pretty good reader of people, so I'll trust you on this one. I take it you want me to let the others know so that no one is surprised?" His tone was dry.

"Please. I figured you and Jazz could keep it calm."

"Ok. I look forward to meeting your new friends. See you shortly."

"We're on our way. Thanks Carlisle! Bye."

We hung up just as the van turned onto the highway. We'd be there in about 15 minutes. That should be just enough time for him to spread the news.

BPOV

Jake and I followed Edward's van away from our B&B in silence. It was finally sinking in…I had _met_ and had a conversation with Edward Masen! I was following Edward Masen to his film set to meet and speak with the rest of the cast. I felt as though I'd known Edward forever since our chat and how weird was that…this instant feeling of friendship? This whole day had become so surreal.

"Holy Crow, Jacob!" I whispered.

"I know! I couldn't have planned this better if I'd tried…Happy Anniversary, Bells!" Jacob laughed softly.

"He's nice," I said, turning in my seat to look at Jake, "More…personable than I would have imagined. Are we really going to a movie set to meet a group of my favorite actors?"

"Looks like. Should be interesting. I hope they're all like him though…he's a very likeable guy. He thought your explanation to the clerk at the store was brilliant, by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said that one of the things that help make a good actor is being able to make believable stuff up on the fly like that. He was impressed by you." Jacob winked at me as I bit my lip and flushed at the compliment.

We turned into the secluded driveway behind the van and watched Edward speak to a man standing nearby. He looked back at us and nodded to Edward. The van pulled through and the man waved us by to follow it. Once we got beyond the drive and the surrounding trees I was amazed at the whole new world that opened up before us. There were a couple dozen or so trailers on our right and several tents set up on the left. I didn't see any film crew but figured they were probably somewhat away from the general hustle and bustle of the support crew and off-duty actors. Just beyond the trailers I could see some cabins of some sort and in the distance I caught a glimpse of the waves. I think we somehow must have come into La Push from the backside instead of the more public route.

"Huh." I heard Jacob's humorous grunt and turned to look at him questioningly.

"Oh…it's just that I tried to get one of the La Push cabins for our trip…now I guess I know why they were all booked up! What do you want to bet that the main cast gets to stay in those while everyone else gets the trailers?" He chuckled.

"Oh well. The cabin would have been nice, but I've enjoyed our little Bed and Breakfast too. So, it's all good by me!" I reached over and grabbed his hand, a little nervous despite myself, and he squeezed mine gently.

"Deep breath, Bells…you are about to be a part of the biggest kept secret of the year!"

I laughed, and relaxed as he meant for me to. "Idiot" I lovingly told him as I took the deep breath he advised and prepared to get out of the car.

"Hey guys…welcome to my world." Edward said to us once we were all out of the car. "I just got a text from Carlisle letting me know that they were breaking for lunch and would meet us in the tent. So, come with me…"

We walked towards one of the larger tents on the left and I stared at the buffet style lunch that had been set up. Several people were already in there, in line and already eating. Edward steered us to the line and pointed out people to us, telling us what they did and introduced us to a few. I wanted to giggle the first time he introduced us as his friends…me…friends with Edward Masen…_best anniversary ever_! After the first few times though, it didn't seem so strange. I did feel as though we were friends already and I could tell Jake felt the same. We met the make-up and costume teams and the hair guys, several extras and couple of the minor cast.

After about 20 minutes, I saw Alice Brandon walk in, chatting with Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. I closed my eyes and took one more deep breath before glancing over at Jake. I closed his mouth with my fingertip and winked at him when he glanced at me. I was glad I wasn't alone in being star struck…but it was time to get over it. I'd made one mature introduction…I could make these others too!

I watched Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Pratt walk in behind the others and I did a double take. They were talking with the producer and, oh dear Lord, Stephenie Meyer. The actors and the author! My day was complete now…

"Ah…good…I was hoping Stephenie would still be here when we got here." Edward said with a grin at me and a nod at his friends and co-stars.

Everyone smiled and walked over. I was guessing that they'd had some warning that we were coming since nobody seemed surprised by the presence of two strangers in their midst. Edward smiled at Alice and gave her the brown paper bag with the feminine products inside.

"Here. You ladies can deal with this from now on. You should thank Bella for coming to my rescue or I'd probably still be trying to figure out what to look for!"

"Thank you Bella," Alice told me, surprising me by bouncing forward to give me a quick hug, "it was mean of us to send Edward out for this stuff…he's so clueless about this kind of thing and he probably would have ended up being chased down the street by a bunch of girls if you two hadn't found him first!"

The others laughed and I reassured them it was no big deal. The others introduced themselves to us and we proceeded to get our food and sit down. The conversation was easy and full of friendly bantering. Rosalie seemed a little hesitant at first, but she warmed up after a while. I think she was just a little wary of us…but I think she realized we could be trusted not to give their secret up until we got the ok. I had a lovely discussion with Ms. Meyer regarding her books and we really got into some character discussions, which the others pitched in with their ideas and comments on the people they were portraying.

I saw Carlisle lean into Edward out of the corner of my eye and I heard him whisper to him.

"I see what you mean Edward. You were right to trust them. They are very nice and they seem to fit in quite well. "

I know I blushed a little. It was nice to know that Edward had told him that he trusted us and to know that the others seemed to have accepted us into their circle of friends. I was still a little in awe of how easy it all seemed. We chatted and laughed and joked like we had all known each other for years. It was just one of those 'kindred spirit' moments (to quote Anne of Green Gables) and everyone was having a good time.

Edward and Jasper looked up as the two make-up artists we had met earlier approached the table.

"Ok guys, you're up! We'll meet you in the trailer." They told them and then they walked away.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and sighed. I saw Edward quirk an eyebrow at him and Jasper nodded.

"That was one fast hour," Edward said as he stood up to go, "Bella, Jacob, I have to shoot some scenes this afternoon so I have to get into make-up, but I wondered if the two of you would like to stay and watch the shoot? There is a place off to the side where you could watch and not worry about getting in the way."

Before I could answer, Alice had already jumped in. "What a great idea. I'm done for today, so I could stand with you and kind of tell you what's going on. It all looks very confusing if you don't know why things are done a certain way." She looked at us almost pleadingly.

I looked at Jake and he grinned and nodded at me.

"Sounds like a complete and utter blast!" I told them. "Thanks!"

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together and I'll be darned if she didn't look just like the hyper little pixie she portrays. I wondered how much of her character she already resembled _before_ she got the part.

Esme leaned around Emmett, "Why don't you two plan to stay the rest of the day and join us for the evening meal so we can chat some more. I'd love to see the pictures of your boys and get to know you better." Her voice was gentle and very sweet.

"For that matter, we all planned to get together back in Edward's cabin after dinner for some Karaoke and down time. Would you like to join us?" Jasper added.

Everyone was looking at us expectantly and I again turned to Jacob. I wasn't sure if he'd had other plans for our last full night here and I didn't want to ruin anything he might have planned.

"I can call the B&B and let them know we won't be back for dinner or until possibly quite late. I wouldn't want to worry them by walking back into the house in the middle of the night." Jake answered.

"Do you sing karaoke?" Rosalie asked us both.

I shook my head, but Jacob jumped in, "I'm game, but I can't sing my way out of a wet paper sack, so tough luck everyone! My Bells, on the other hand, has a divine voice, but is shy about singing in front of others." He laughed and put his arm around me.

I blushed and shoulder bumped him. "Jacob!"

"We'll have to see what we can do to help you relax a little, Bella." Jasper told me. "You're among friends here…apparently you'd be a breath of fresh air after listening to Jacob here!" He laughed and lightly punched Jake in the other shoulder.

You're among friends here…how easily that phrase had rolled off his tongue and it was true. In one brief hour, we had all become friends. Sometimes, it just worked that way I guess.

**Please Read and Review...I'm officially addicted to reviews...I'd love to see my inbox flooded with them! :-D**


	6. Chapter 6 What a Day

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY about the delay...we've had 5 people down with food poisoning, 1 with bronchitis, 1 with pneumonia and 1 with the stomach flu. All mixed in with the holidays, the computer going down and a car accident! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for sticking with me.**

**WHAT A DAY**

It was fascinating…

Alice was a fount of information and funny comments while we watched the filming from our 'safe' zone. I had had no idea it was all so confusing and complicated. I'm not sure that Jake and I would have been able to figure out what was going on without our pixie guide.

Alice was a sweetheart. She was so refreshing and friendly and it was so much fun hanging out with her all day.

We trailed the crew back towards the trailers and waited while everyone got out of makeup and costumes and then we followed the short distance from the film site to the cabins the cast were staying in.

Everyone was laughing and talking all at once. Esme asked again to see the pics of the boys and Jake remembered that his laptop was in the car, so he pulled that out and showed everyone our picture files. They oohed and aahed at our sons and I started to get a little teary eyed as I stared into the faces of the beautiful boys Jake and I had made together.

Jasper plugged in the Karaoke machine and people started yelling requests! It was crazy. I just laughed and sat back ready to enjoy the show.

"Hey Bella, help me get some drinks together for everyone?" Edward yelled over the pandemonium breaking out in the living room.

I nodded and got up to follow him to the kitchen.

"Is it always like this after you all are finished for the day?" I laughed at him as he started handing me bottles of beer and he grabbed a case of soda.

"Not always," he smirked at me, "I think it has to do more with having our new friends join us tonight!" He shoulder bumped me playfully and I know I started to blush.

"You know…they aren't going to stop asking you to sing tonight." Edward warned me as he unloaded my arms and placed the drinks on the table.

Rosalie followed behind us with her arms full of snacks and left those on the table too.

"Of course we aren't … especially after that accolade from Jacob!" She winked at me at returned to the kitchen.

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Edward anxiously. "Seriously, I don't sing…not really…not in front of people."

"You sing in front of Jake right?"

"Well, yes…but he's not people! He's my husband of 12 years and the love of my life for 18! He doesn't count…and I think we were together almost a full year before I sang in front of him too!"

"Well, we feel like we've known you a full year already! Does that count?"

I couldn't help it…I giggled. Shaking my head I turned and returned to Jake's side on the couch.

Jasper pulled out a guitar and proceeded to accompany the machine for most of the songs…he was very talented and it was very fun watching everyone else sing.

Alice was hilarious with her rendition of "These Boots were made for Walking" and I rolled on the floor when Jacob got up and decided to sing "My Night to Howl"!

I noticed the time and asked everyone to excuse me. It was time to call the boys and tell them goodnight. I grabbed my phone and walked into the bedroom.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella get up to call her kids and I pointed her to my bedroom. That would be the quietest room for her to make her call. If she tried it out here, she'd never hear her boys!

Jake leaned over to me…

"When Bells call me in to tell the kids goodnight, turn the music and the noise level down. She always sings the kids a bedtime song. I'll leave the door cracked and you all should be able to hear her ok."

"She's going to be mad when she realizes we were all listening." I pointed out to him.

"Nah. She'll be embarrassed at first, but she'll get over it and warm up a little."

"Ok…she's _your_ wife…we'll assume you know what you're talking about. After all, you were right about your lack of singing abilities!" I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. He had been really, really bad! It was great! "Besides, if she gets mad, we'll just throw you to the wolves and blame you anyway!"

Jacob threw his head back and laughed loudly.

The bedroom door opened and Bella stuck her head out calling for Jacob. He got up, nodded slightly at me and walked back to join her. I noticed the door swing slightly but it didn't latch.

I got up and walked over to Jasper.

"Kill the music or at least the volume, man." I told him quietly.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Jacob said Bella sings a bedtime song to the boys. We should be able to hear her since he left the door ajar."

"Dude, she's going to be ticked off!" He looked a little uncertain but he leaned forward and lowered the volume.

"She can get mad at Jacob…we're were just trying to be polite and keep the noise down so they didn't have to shout at the boys after all!"

"That might work…" he began and then stopped, turning his head toward the door and his eyes going wide.

One by one the others stopped talking and turned towards the bedroom as the most beautiful voice rose in a simple bedtime song of _Jesus Loves Me_. I've heard this song many times in my life, but I had never heard it sung so purely. There had to be a way to get her to sing something else for us.

"Wow." I heard Emmett breath behind me. "It never sounded like that when _my_ mom sang it to me!"

Bella's chime like laugh rang out from behind the door and we heard her say "Ok, Seth my boy, one for you too," before launching into _Baa Baa Black Sheep_. We chuckled slightly and then quieted again as we heard Bella and Jacob pray out loud with their sons.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_Guide me safely through the night_

_And wake me with the morning light_

_Amen_

"Good night guys…we love you and we'll see you soon." They told them together.

"Aww…" Alice, Rose and Esme crooned.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. "My mom always had me say that line about _If I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take_! Always made me terrified to go to sleep and then I'd wake up in the morning and wonder if I still had my soul with me!"

As we broke out in laughter and turned to look at Emmett, I heard the door open and close behind me.

I turned around and saw Jake walk out with his arm around Bella, holding her tight to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, would you mind getting me another beer?" He asked her quietly. She looked up at him, nodded and smiled. Jake leaned down and kissed her softly and she walked back into the kitchen.

Jake walked over to us with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"You weren't kidding, man. Your woman can sing!"

"I told you! Hey Jazz…can you play _Amazing Grace_ on that guitar?"

"Sure…"

"Do it. She can't resist it…anytime she hears it, she stops what she's doing, closes her eyes and lets her voice soar!"

Jasper played an introduction that I recognized for the hymn and we all turned towards the kitchen, waiting. Sure enough, within the first chord, we heard a low murmur that swelled into an incredible, prayerful sound. I had a momentary thought that if I walked over and peeked into the kitchen I might see Bella glowing with a brilliant light, like that Monica angel on that old TV show.

Jasper ended the song and Bella held that last note before letting it fade away. She must have forgotten where she was for a moment, because she walked out of the kitchen with Jake's beer in her hand and a smile on her face before realizing that we were all staring at her with varied looks of awe on our faces. She turned beet red and gasped, dropping the beer. Fortunately, Jake must have figured on her reaction, because he not only caught his beer, but also wrapped his arm around her waist and prevented her from making an escape back into the kitchen.

"That was beautiful." I told her softly.

"Truly it was." Esme said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Emmett and Jasper said quietly together.

"Oh, Bella." Alice said with her hands over her mouth.

And Rosalie just nodded with tears falling gently from her eyes.

Jake just leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Told you I wasn't biased."

"Oh shut up, Jake."

We laughed and Jake led her back to the couch while Jasper turned the volume of the music back up and we all went back to the Karaoke machine.

It was a wonderful night…with fun, laughter, beautiful music and the fellowship of friends.


	7. Chapter 7 First Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've posted one of these recently...so nope...still don't own any of it...except this plot, 4 books, 3 t-shirts, 3 shot glasses, a keychain and a magnet...oh yeah and the umbrella my son bought me. I thank Ms. Meyer for letting me play in her world...**

**FIRST TURN**

EPOV

Bella was curled up next to Jake with her head on his shoulder while carrying on a conversation with Carlisle. I had noticed earlier in the evening that she had slipped into a mild southern drawl while speaking to Jasper, but I hadn't really thought anything about it until I noticed that her voice had a mild yet distinct British accent to it now.

"Bella…" I began.

She looked over at me with a questioning look to her eyes and waited for me to continue.

"Since when do you speak with a British accent?"

She blushed and hid her face in Jake's shoulder. Jake, on the other hand, burst into laughter.

"You know, I noticed it earlier too, but the change was so seamless that I didn't think it was a conscious decision." Carlisle added with a grin and one raised eyebrow.

"I wonder, might it be the same reason you were speaking to me with a subtle southern style as well?" Jasper added, leaning forwards towards Bella from the chair, his eyes alight with laughter.

Jake, still laughing, nudged Bella with the shoulder she was still hiding her face in. "You have to explain yourself now girl!" He chuckled at her.

"I'm so sorry guys…Jazz, Carlisle… please believe me when I tell you that I wasn't mocking either of you! I have this…I guess you could call it…an ear…for accents. Not languages, just accents. If I'm around an accent for an extended period of time, I tend to pick it up and start using it…completely unintentionally! I can't seem to help it. Jazz, your accent's a little stronger than Carlisle's and a little more familiar to me, so I guess I picked it up a little quicker. Its really embarrassing…people are often offended, thinking that I'm making fun of them." Bella stumbled her way through her apology and explanation, her blush as pronounced as I'd seen it yet.

"That's so cool. Can you do any accent?" Emmett wanted to know.

He and the rest of the gang wandered over and settled themselves around us on the chairs and floor.

"I don't know…the two most prominent accents that I hear on a regular basis are Southern and British, so I think I have the easiest time with those."

"What about…Irish or French?" Alice bounced in with.

"Irish I've done…I used to have a boss that was Irish…very strong accent…he was one of the ones that was offended. I don't think he believed my explanation."

"Idiot." Jake mumbled under his breath. Bella leaned her head back on his shoulder and patted his leg. Apparently, this was an old incident and Jacob had voiced his opinion before.

"French is hard! I can almost get the proper inflection, but the intonation of the speech is difficult to copy."

"She tends to pick up the slang too, if she hears it often enough!" Jake added with a grin. "She came home, after the Irish guy voiced his disapproval, hopping mad and muttering that something along the lines of _bollocks to that, bloody git thinks he can reprimand me for something I have no control over…_"

We laughed. It was incredibly difficult to picture this sweet looking woman using the term _bollocks_ but it did make for an incredibly humorous imagining!

"Well, he thought he was going to get away with writing me up for it! Stupid man…fortunately, there were several other people in my office who had known me for years and were well acquainted with my habit of acquiring accents."

"I thought it was very well done. You could have been one of my neighbors in Texas from my childhood." Jasper encouraged.

"Indeed, the British accent was very naturally done as well…maybe not quite precise enough to make me believe you were from England, but still pretty close." Carlisle reassured her.

"You never know…it could come in handy someday!" I chimed in.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah sure, I can just see the line forming to hear me pull a new accent out my hat!" She giggled and then she yawned.

"Sorry guys…I think we're going to have to head back to the B&B. I'm wiped and it's almost midnight. I don't know what time you all have to be on the set, but I think I'm done for the day!" Bella looked to Jake who nodded at her.

"Yep…I think I've gone about as far as I can too everyone. We aren't leaving until tomorrow late afternoon though, we could come by and say goodbye if that wouldn't be interrupting…say around lunch?"

"Definitely…" I started only to have Alice jump in.

"Ooo…ooo…we should all exchange cell phones with Jake and Bells, that way you have our numbers and we'll have yours! I don't want to lose touch with you two. I already feel like we've been friends for years…I like it and I want to keep you both!"

It was a good idea, so we all took a couple minutes and passed around our cell phones. Rosalie and Esme had apparently been planning ahead too as they handed Bella a sheet of paper with a list of addresses and emails that we each could be reached at directly, instead of having to go through our agents and Bella wrote down their address and email contacts for us as well.

With hugs and kisses, we all said good night to our new friends and watched as they drove away.

"Well Ed, I was all prepared to be royally peeved at you for bringing two complete strangers, people you picked up in a drugstore no less, back to the set with you, but you were right. Those are two of the most trustworthy, nice, fun and genuine people I think I've ever met. Alice was right…I feel like I've known them forever. It's a nice feeling…making two new lifelong friends! I can't wait to meet the kids too!" Esme hugged me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Get some sleep guys…the morning comes all to quickly." She added as she and Carlisle said good night and walked out their cabin.

Everyone trickled out and I closed the door. I started to make a quick turn around the place to collect trash only to discover that someone had beaten me to it. With a grateful sigh I headed to my room to get some sleep.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I had slipped up with the accents again! Thankfully, my new friends were a lot more understanding than my old boss had been. I was tired and happy. This had been the best vacation and anniversary ever! It was going to be so hard to keep this day to myself, but I wasn't going to betray everyone's trust and let the secret slip.

I looked over at Jake. "What an amazing day this turned out to be! Thank you Jacob…for giving me the best anniversary in the history of anniversaries! I love you so much!"

"Well, you're welcome my darling! I have to say that this trip has succeeded beyond my wildest imagination. I have had three incredible days with my gorgeous wife and made seven new friends. I've seen some beautiful scenery and been on a movie set. This has certainly been an epic vacation!"

It took us about 20 min to get back to the B&B and we found porch light and the light on the stairs still turned on for us, along with a little post-it stuck to the front door asking us to turn them off on our way up.

"That was kind and considerate of them." I whispered.

"Yeah…they were really understanding when I called them earlier to explain that we had run into some friends very unexpectedly and would be out late with them. " He whispered back to me.

Giggling quietly, like teenagers sneaking back into our parent's home after curfew, we removed our shoes and crept as silently as we could up to our room, turning off the lights as we went.

We made it into our room and keeping the lights off, slipped out of our clothes and crawled into bed. We snuggled up together and were out almost immediately.

EPOV

Esme was right…the morning came quickly! Luckily I was accustomed to long nights and early mornings, so I didn't have a horrible struggle getting out of bed and into the shower. One hot shower and a cup of coffee later, I was heading for the makeup trailer. Jasper and Emmett fell into step beside me and we waved a hand to the girls as they made their way to their first stop of the morning. It was about 5 am when we arrived and sat down to get started. We ran through our lines, looked at the changes that had appeared overnight and began working on adding those in as well.

About 2 hrs later, we could hear a commotion happening right outside. We could hear what sounded like several people shouting and arguing. Just as Emmett was about to get up to go find out what was going on, Carlisle walked in shaking his head and looking somewhat bemused.

"What the hell is happening out there, Carlisle?" I demanded.

"It seems as though the lovely Siobhan has been arrested for drug use and is under suspicion of selling them as well." He answered, his tone halfway between amused and exasperated.

"She WHAT? Aren't we supposed to be filming the first of her scenes today? Now what are we doing?" Jasper interjected.

"Well, apparently, the police came and removed her from the girls' trailer and the director is having kittens. It's too late, evidently, to call on the second choice as she is already filming somewhere else. They're talking about the cost of suspending production while they interview for a new Siobhan vs. cutting her character all together, but Ms. Meyer insists that she is a pivotal character in her role as one of my dearest friends and our interactions, even if she is only on screen about five times. So, it looks as though we will be on a break while they begin auditions looking for a pale, brunette woman with an Irish accent." Carlisle told us.

My head popped up…a pale, brunette woman with an Irish accent! I wonder…

I looked over at Jasper to see him smirking at me.

"Bella!" We said together.

"Bella?" Emmett and Carlisle questioned us.

"Bella." We said again, nodding enthusiastically.

"She's perfect, Carlisle! The coloring, weight and hair are spot on, she knows the books and the characters by heart and she can even do the accent! She's right here in town and I bet she'd jump at the opportunity." I excitedly pointed out.

"Perfect except for one thing, Edward…she's not an actress! She has no practical experience. She couldn't even bring herself to sing in front of us, her friends…you really think she could handle having to act, for the first time, in front of the entire crew?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask her does it? If she doesn't think she can do it, she can say so, but if she can, think how much of a benefit it would be for us! We wouldn't have to halt production, she could have one more unbelievable experience to add to her trip memories and she could probably negotiate enough _save our bacon_ pay to buy that mini-van she's been lusting after! If it turns out she's not able to do it, then we've wasted one day and she still gets a new experience." I was fired up by this idea.

Carlisle looked from me to Jasper, who nodded in agreement, over to Emmett, who looked half convinced and shrugged.

"Ok…you have a point…several points, but you're going to have to sell it to the director!" He pointed out the door.

"Done!" And I took off out of the trailer with the others following behind me.

I saw the ladies standing outside their trailer and they started over to talk to us.

"Did you hear?" Rosalie asked us.

"Yeah. Edward thinks he's got a solution though." Emmett chuckled.

"Wait," I threw out a hand to him, "they are going to be looking for a pale, brunette woman with an Irish accent to replace Siobhan." I looked expectantly at the women. I wondered if any of them would cotton on to the direction I was taking.

Alice whipped her head around at me just as Esme gave a small gasp.

"Bella?" They asked me.

"Bella." I nodded again. "See…it's not so out there Carlisle!"

He shrugged and grinned good-naturedly at me before gesturing me on in the direction of the production staff.

I smirked at him and headed over.

"Excuse me sirs, Ms. Meyer, I think we might have a solution to the current complication." And I worked my through my reasoning.

"You're referring to the woman you brought in for lunch yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't deny that she fits the look well enough. She'd probably only require a few minor adjustments to the wardrobe to make it fit her, but I just don't know. She's not an actress, not even an relative unknown."

" I realize that. However, what's it hurt to give her a chance? She's here in town already. If she works, you've saved yourself untold money and headaches due to halting production and running another casting call, which you wouldn't be able to set up until tomorrow at the earliest anyway and if she doesn't, then you've really only lost the rest of today, right?"

"You have a point Edward…"

"I spoke with her at length yesterday afternoon…she does know the books extensively." Stephenie added.

"It's unusual, unprecedented even…but what the heck…you've made a convincing argument Edward…go call your friend and see if she's willing to come in and meet with me."

"Thank you." I told him as the others whooped and clapped behind me.

Stephenie laughed, "I kind of like the idea. After all, I was an unknown too before these books hit."

The seven of us went off away from everyone and I took out my phone.

It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Edward?" Bella's sleepy voice murmured out to me. "It's 7 am…what's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"We're fine. Bella…we need a favor…"

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update...RL keeps knocking me down every time I stand back up. I'll keep posting though...I know where the story is going, it's just taking me more time than I thought to get there. Thanks for continuing to read...Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. AN 050811

**A/N: My deepest apologies for not updating sooner. Real life can really derail you from the direction you're trying to go. I thought I'd be back a lot sooner than I have been, because the only reason I stopped originally was for a plot bunny that hopped into my head, for another story, and wouldn't leave. But, I had no sooner gotten a handle on that pesky bunny than my mother was diagnosed with Acute Renal Failure and was hospitalized and placed on dialysis for a week. So I've been trying to help take care of her as well. She is doing much better, Praise God, and is home again and on the mend. However, in the middle of the bunnies and hospitals, my family and I are also in the middle of a move, so we're packing and relocating too. Then my husband was called out of town on business for a week on the same day my mom came home from the hospital….**

**I PROMISE I will continue this story, but for the immediate future, I BEG you to stick with and keep watch for updates. RL is kicking my rear at the moment, but I have not abandoned my story. I know where I want it to go; it's just finding the time to get it there!**

**Thanks for the loyalty and support you all have sent me…I won't leave you hanging.**

**05/08/11**

"**Happy Mother's Day" :-D**


End file.
